


Ingrid Got Curious

by 609Ellie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Community: Strapchat, F/F, Magic Strap, Mommy Fetish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/609Ellie/pseuds/609Ellie
Summary: Don’t worry about any damage being done to Ingrid. Mercedes knows the best way to heal the damage of a Thunder-infused strap is a Heal-infused strap the next morning.I’m @609Ellie on twitter.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Strapchat's Sin Bin





	Ingrid Got Curious

Ingrid could barely remember how she had gotten into the situation she found herself in. In training maneuvers several weeks earlier she’d had taken a heavy blow from her pegasus and had been knocked clean off, tumbling several feet and sustaining a heavy arm injury in the process. After returning to the monastery, still recovering from the wear-and-tear the war had done to it, with no infirmary for her to recover in properly Mercedes had brought Ingrid to her own room to rest and heal, partially to save them both a carry up the stairs to Ingrid’s room.

In the hours of Mercedes patching up her wounds with her unparalleled healing magic. Ingrid took a time to satisfy her curious side and took a moment to nosey her way through Mercedes’ room. She found the expected: spare robes, books on the teachings of the Church, various knick-knacks from her past, and in the bottom cabinet of her desks Ingrid found the unexpected. Ingrid immediately slammed the cabinet shut and sat back on her bed, back firm upright like a board. 

Mercedes noticed upon her return that Ingrid and turned redder than the Imperial Banner, and immediately caught the directly her eyes twitched towards when she asked Ingrid what was wrong. Ingrid expected Mercedes to similarly collapse into a prudish ball of embarrassment but she simply smiled and giggled at thought. “Oh that? Don’t worry about that. That’s mostly for mine and the Professor's get togethers. But they don’t mind so it’s no secret. Annie and even Sylvain have tried it too. It’s simply the most fun way to spend an evening around here when they get dreadfully boring.”

Ingrid couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How lackadaisically Mercedes was able to talk about something she considered so “That’s… surprising to hear. Mercedes.”

“Oh, it’s nothing really. Once you’re better then don’t hesitate to ask if you’re curious.”

Ingrid got curious. 

Late one night, when Ingrid lie alone in her room as sleep refused to come, and her mind wandered into the impure but she found herself unable to satiate herself on her own. She found herself knocking on Mercedes’ door, embarrassingly asking if the offer was still on. And Mercedes without so much as a hesitation beamed a wholesome smile and welcomed her inside.

As Ingrid sat down on the first chair she saw, Mercedes traced across the room and opened the cabinet that had sparked this whole situation. With no more prescience than if she had brought out a notebook, she produced the strap. She slinked out of her nightgown, leaving her nothing but her underwear and began stepping into the harness.

“Now now Ingrid, we’ll get nowhere with you like that”. She tutted; turning to face her and adjusting the toy around her curvaceous form that Ingrid couldn’t do anything other than analyse like a porcelain masterpiece. 

“Umm… sorry. Mercedes. What… do you want me to do?”

Ingrid sat back a little as Mercedes leaned over her, placing her mouth next to Ingrid’s ear and her hand traced around the back of Ingrid’s own nightwear.

“Trust me..."

Mercedes pulled the knot undone in a single motion, and the loose night jacket Ingrid had been wearing gently slid across her shoulders and dropped down, leaving her top half bare. She instinctively tried to hide her modesty, flushing at the thought Mercedes could see her chest, before realising where she was. The first contact with the toy as Mercedes leaned forward further into her to to reach for a bottle placed on the desk behind ingrid’s chair, just a small brush against Ingrid’s thigh, sent a shiver all through her.

“...and you should get on the bed, the chair won’t be a very comfortable position for you will it?”

Ingrid complied, removing the last of her nighttime outfit except for her underwear and leaned backwards onto the bed.

Mercedes removed her bra and placed herself over Ingrid. The only thing keeping Ingrid’s eyes from staring were the fact there were too many things she wanted to stare at. The way her neat short hair had fallen all around her gorgeous face as she looked downwards. The way her magnificent chest drooped over her, no less incredible Ingrid thought than her radiant confidence in her movements. Or the way Mercedes was adjusting herself to bring the toy into contact with her most sensitive region. 

“Relax Ingrid, I’ll stop at any time you say, but until you do you can trust Mommy to make it all okay.”

Ingrid was shocked by what Mercedes had just said.

“Mommy?” Ingrid said in sudden confusion. 

“Hmm… Not the way I’d hoped you’d say it, but we can work on that” she mused. Before reaching down to Ingrid’s crotch and sliding her underwear aside. Ingrid let out a small eek as the frigid air suddenly made contact before Mercedes gently pressed the toy against her folds.

Ingrid reached her hand down and gently guided it into her. Savoring the feelings of her tightness gripping around Mercedes. 

Ingrid placed one hand around Mercedes’ back and the other she pulled inwards and gently began to play with her nipple. Mercedes made sure as Ingrid’s hips began to instinctively rock in-time with her own movements to adjust for this, push against them to reach greater forms than she could alone. 

“Holy Goddess, Mercedes. That’s incredible”. She had lain with others before like this but somehow Mercedes knew how to. After only the first few moments Ingrid could already tell she was in the worth hands of a master. She was awestruck with how Mercedes was able to bring her in so close as they moved together in time. 

Without Ingrid noticing, Mercedes raised one of her hands from Ingrid and reached down toward her toy. She continued to thrust, each time making sure to approach with a finer, more pleasurable angle of approach to reach deeper towards Ingrid’s farthest reaches. With every new part of her inside explored Ingrid further lost grip of her thoughts, her breathing becoming ever more strained and wispy, her skin turning red and glistening as the sweat of love began to coat her, contouring the trails of Mercedes’ remaining hand a she continued to tease and trace across her form. 

“Oh Ingrid, tell Mommy how good she is to you.” The simple question snapped her from her trance, the flood of the world poured back into her and she was once again forced to feel the pleasure in every intricate detail.

“Merc…” -Mercedes slapped Ingrid gently in reprimand. “Mommy, yes. You’re treating me so well”.

“But you still want more don’t you”

Ingrid gasped, wheezing a simple yes as she twitched around the feeling of Mercedes’ excellent strapwork.

Mercedes slapped ingrid again. “Now now, I can’t make it all okay if you won’t tell me you need it”

“Mommy please. I need you to make me better. I need you to take care of me and love me and tell me I’m a good girl”.

After painting her face out a simmering smirk wider than the Valley of Torment, Mercedes gently began to glider her fingers over the base of the toy that could be seen as it entered Ingrid.

Immediately Ingrid could feel the difference. The simple feeling of plastic that was more than enough to strike her more pleasurable chords suddenly began to stammer inside of her. The melodic thrusting became discordant as the feelings of dozens of tiny pinches of energy leaped from the toy into her. Mercedes was so pleased to see it having the intended effect as Ingrid’s eyes shot open in surprise and she released an unrestrained moan of emotion. All notion she had had of remaining subtle flew out the window as she thrashed in the moment.

Mercedes pinched Ingrid’s cheeks to push them together. “Don’t worry baby. Mommy knows best” she purred. And rested Ingrid’s head back down on the pillow. Ingrid realised why Mercedes had been so insistent on the bed specifically. With her tome left non-so-subtly on the bedside table, Mercedes had begun to channel the magic of thunder into the toy itself, and each penetration had begun to be punctuated with an uncountable number of bursts of pain. Ingrid could feel her insides being prickled and tortured by the lightning’s chaotic snaps. 

The simultaneous feeling of the scorching static shocks and Mercedes continuing to worm closer and closer to the most reactive parts spun Ingrid’s pains and pleasures into a single incomprehensible feeling beyond what she thought possible to feel. Every second she felt the world splatter like inks down a drain and she planted her legs firmer into the bed, tried desperately to to retain a grip on Mercedes as her muscles gave in to raw lust, began to force any coherent words out all getting tangled on the way. Ingrid could only wriggle around Mercedes embrace as everything else was dedicated to processing the overwhelming force of feelings she was being gifted with. 

As she could feel the final crescendo approaching Ingrid reeled in enough control for a brief moment to look up. Through all the power Mercedes was able to command she still had an aura of nothing but care. Ingrid looked upon her face with a reverence and respect for her domineering mother figure in a way that soothed her soul. Mercedes took her free hand and ran her thumb gently across Ingrid’s cheek “I’m so proud of you Ingrid” she spoke softly like she hadn’t raised a finger all day. Ingrid tried to respond but Mercedes placed her hand over Ingrid’s mouth “Don’t worry, Mother knows best”. And she pushed her lips to Ingrid’s before she could fail to rasp out anything in response. Ingrid, already struggling to breath amongst everything she could being in total disarray, was suddenly given one less way of feeling anything other than the relentless painful pleasure. Mercedes was bringing to her. Her instincts were strong enough to keep up with Mercedes’ mouth and she tongued her plaything so expertly. Ingrid had rarely received a kiss so fervently in the most direct of situations, with the thunder-infused strap tearing her inside apart by a thousand tiny cuts she was forced to surrender any control over that too.

Mercedes made one final, subtle shift in her position as they continued to kiss and Ingrid felt a final sudden ratcheting up of the intensity of her feelings. The cacophony of feelings suddenly began to resonate together and she could feel the orgasm that Mercedes had been deftly leading her towards. Ingrid, floating in an intangible sea of searing pain and blinding lust, could feel the tendrils of climax wrapping around her and yanker her back into reality, back into Mercedes’ bedroom. The final moment like a meteor strike exploded between them as Ingrid roared a phatic moan loud enough to strain her throat. As their final moment of passion together lingered, Ingrid could feel the spirit of Lamine radiating between them, the final push of magic from Mercedes’ had been what brought them both over the edge. 

Mercedes’ breath stammered for the first time that evening, tripping over itself as she pulled back and removed her toy from Ingrid, quickly placing it aside and laying next to Ingrid and she slowly pieced through remembering how to interact with the corporeal world. “Thank you, Mommy” she said without hesitation, as she rolled over, resting her head snuggly into Mercedes cleavage, and felt the waking world fade into darkness around her. Her final feeling before the lethargy of coming down from her mythic high was Mercedes gently placing her lips onto the back of her hair, planting a single good night’s kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry about any damage being done to Ingrid. Mercedes knows the best way to heal the damage of a Thunder-infused strap is a Heal-infused strap the next morning. 
> 
> I’m @609Ellie on twitter.


End file.
